Seduction at the Drive In
by CecilTheSnake
Summary: Johnny invites you to a drive in with him and Ponyboy, but he doesn't have just seeing a movie with you in mind.


_**I felt like writing a POV so why not the outsiders? Plus Johnny is super cute! So enjoy I suppose.**_

You were walking down the street one breezy autumn evening, your {h/l} {h/c} hair fluttering behind you. You were dressed casually, jeans, a plain grey tee shirt, your old leather jacket, and some black sneakers. At the moment you were the perfect depiction of a greaser. Your hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and you only wore a bit of eyeliner, as opposed to the other greaser girls. You did, however swear just as much as them. You turned a corner and a group of soc's in a red mustang yelled sexual comments to you. You simply rolled your eyes and continued walking, this was just another walk through town, lucky for you they decided to leave rather than jump you.

As you approached the drive in, you felt yourself unconsciously adjusting your clothes. You spotted him waiting outside, he waved to you a smile forming on his tanned face. "Hey Johnny!" you respond pulling him into a hug. You were 14 yet you were stillaround the same height as the 16 year old Johnny. He hugged you back tightly, he was always so affectionate. You separated and he turned towards the drive in. "Wait, Ponyboy still isn't here." You say with a questioning tone. He turned blushing, "He called last minute...Darry said he had too much homework to come." He responded, not very convincingly. You shrugged and followed him in. He invited you to see a movie with him and Pony, but since Pony was a no show, it was just you and him. You felt a little awkward being somewhere alone with him, whenever you went out with somebody from the gang it wasn't just you and them. Johnny paused near the concession stand and raised an eyebrow. You shook your head, you were always self conscious of your weight and eating in front of people made you uncomfortable, your anxiety had gotten to the point you couldn't even drink in front of other people. Johnny kind of rolled his eyes, he was the only one who knew of your crippling anxiety, but even he didn't know the full extent.

You continued towards the screening area and sat on the ground a little bit away from the cars. You sat propped up on your elbows and Johnny sat in a similar fashion. You were sitting waiting for the movie to start before johnny turned to you and opened his mouth to speak, before stopping and turning away. You turned back to him and questioned in a mock irritated tone. "Yes"

"I was just gonna thank you for comin'. That's all…"

"Well, you're welcome."

Johnny blushed and his his eyes behind his black hair. He shifted a bit closer to you you and put his arm around your shoulder. You looked down to your right and saw his hand. It was badly scarred from a fire he told you about once. He barely made it out alive, and despite the doctor's expectations he was able to walk. However he was still in physical therapy. You rested your head on his shoulder and you felt the heat radiate off his cheeks. He lightly rubbed your arm. "{y/n} why are you always so awkward around us? I don't think I've ever seen you eat, and I've only seen you drink a coke. You're always wearin' that jacket too, even that night in the lot." It was true. The night in the lot, your parents had been drunk and fighting, you ran away to the lot to sleep. Johnny was there too. You were only wearing a tank top underneath so even when he questioned you sleeping in it, despite the unbearable heat, you refused to remove it. You had a few small stretch marks on your arms and acne on your shoulders. Your arms weren't particularly fat, it was just unfortunate genetics.

You sighed and shook your head against Johnny's shoulder. You could imagine his face at this point. He would have been frowning, with concern in his eyes. "{y/n} You're real pretty y'know. I don't know why you're so self conscious. In fact I-" He cut himself off turning away. Again you imagined his face. It would be furiously blushing. You leaned on him more, teasing him. You were pretty sure he had a crush on you. You had liked him for a while now too, you were just better at hiding emotions. "You what Johnny?"

"I-I just...You're just really pretty. I mean really you could probably get any guy you wanted. You're smart, funny, kind…" He mumbled. You disagreed with all of those statements but hearing Johnny say them made you blush. "Any guy? No. That sounds more like Soda. He could get whoever he wanted." You replied. "Johnny looked back at you. His face contorted into a look of frustration. "{y/n} you're too hard on yourself." He stated before kissing your forehead. You both blushed. "{y/n} I gotta be honest. I never invited Pony. I just wanted to get you to come. I was just scared to ask. I wanted you to come so I could tell you I've liked you for a while and I wanted to do something. Just you and me y'know." Both you and Johnny were blushing furiously at this point. "I don't know how you feel but...I was gonna ask if you would be my girl." You couldn't help but giggle, you were embarrassed beyond belief at this point. Johnny was silent, it was clear he felt defeated. He was sure you would say no before you closed the space between you two and kissed him.

He was tense before putting one hand on the back of your head and the other behind your waist. Johnny slid his tongue across your lip and you opened your mouth allowing him entr. Your tongues battled for dominance. He tasted like soda and cigarettes, you didn't smoke but the taste was enticing anyway. He pulled away and looked into your {e/c} eyes. "That's a yes then?" You giggled and gently kissed him again. You returned to your previous position, but instead of putting his arm around your shoulder he put his arm around your waist, pulling you close. You felt Johnny nod slightly. You followed his line of sight and saw Dally. He was in his car smirking at Johnny.

It clicked at that point, Dally had told Johnny to do this. You did find it strange that Johnny was so bold, usually he was too shy to ask you anywhere. It was always one of the other boys asking you somewhere and he would be there. Either that or if you ran away to the lot, you would occasionally see him there. You didn't care though. You were content with Johnny's arm around you. You snuggled into his shoulder and the movie started. Neither one of you really cared about the picture on the screen, you were only concerned with being as close as possible. Johnny every now and then would lean in to kiss you or whisper "I love you". It was clear he had been needing to say these things for a while and now he was letting it all out.

At the end of the movie you stood and you turned to walk home, Johnnys arm around your shoulder. You were soon cut off by a wildly grinning Dallas Winston however. "Well well well… What have we here? It seems Johnnycakes got himself a broad." You rolled your eyes but you could almost feel Johnnys anxiety. You turned and kissed his cheek before turning to Dally and retorted "Oh, so I'm just some broad to you now?"

"Calm down little lady, I was just gonna offer you two kids a ride home. Better watch it before I change my mind."

You laughed before walking with Johnny to Dally's car. You both got into the back seat and you leaned up against him. "Hey, no funny business back there, Steve just washed those seats." Dally joked before pulling away from the theater.

The ride home was quiet and you couldn't have been happier cuddling up against Johnny. The ride back was almost too short. Johnny got out of the car with you and walked up to your door step. He placed one last kiss on your cheek before muttering "See you later angel face.". You giggled and walked into your house, butterflies still practically having a civil war in your stomach.

_**That's it! If you didn't catch on, in this story both Johnny and Dally live. This is shortly after the book takes place. Sorry it was pretty short, it was just a one shot so whatever!**_


End file.
